Soup Bugs
by Madam Komodo
Summary: After returning from a tought mission Team Eight chills out at a resterant. Unfortunatly for Shino his bugs won't behave. Crack-fic containing my two made up bug characters. Read and Review, Please.


**Soup Bugs**

by ~Gods-Dragon

Soup Bugs

This fanfic is a Humor/Humor fanfic. I did this out of boredom and just wanted to get this out of my mind. Sorry about the crappy Title but the first one was getting any readers. I do not own Naruto by the way. Please comment after you finish reading this and tell me what you think.  
Summury: Even Shino has his embarressing moments from time to time. And this is one of them.

One day team eight was having lunch in a fancy restaurant. It was once again Kurenai's treat for doing such a great job on a C mission. Hinata was having a small salad with a cup of peach tea. Kiba decide to have some soup along with a cup of root beer. Shino ordered a special from the menu a bowl of beef stew and a bowl of ramen noodle along with a glass of vegetable juice. Normally Shino wouldn't eat very much when at a restaurant but due to the tiring mission that they just finished, Shino was quite hungry. Since Shino did ninety percent of the work for the mission because of the tactics of their opponent was not fitting for the battle tactics of Kiba or Hinata Shino had to dispatch of the opponent. The opponent was a stubborn one and refused to let the group go without the delivered item, a message to the Rock Village leader from Tsunade. It was quite a battle, the opponent was very strong and seemed to be resistant against Shino's normal tactics so it took twice as long for the bug ninja to find out a weakness in the enemy ninja's tactics. Shino was however able to defeat the enemy ninja by use a combo of two techniques that his dad, Shibi taught him. It was because of this Kiba and Hinata didn't mind the fact that Shino ordered a little bit of more food then they did. They both figured that with the chakra bugs inside him, more work means a bit more food to restore the much needed chakra that Shino used during the mission.  
Once they got their meals and drinks they began to dig in. Shino was eating his beef stew. Kiba was about to dig into his soup when he spotted something swimming in it.  
"Umm, Shino there is something floating in my soup." Kiba said annoyed at the object, "I hope its not what I think it is."  
Shino looked down at Kiba's soup and was horrified on what he saw. He was so shocked that he began choking on a piece of beef that he accidentally swallowed. Kiba saw this began patting his friend on the back. Once Shino caught his breath he looked at the soup again.  
"Lock, what in heaven's name are you doing in Kiba's soup?" Shino asked the bug in bug dialog quite annoyed that one of his chakra bugs was in his friend's soup.  
"I'm hot tubing." the bug called Lock replied happily, splashing around in the soup.  
It was then that Shino spotted another one of his bugs standing on top of the side of Kiba's bowl.  
"Look at me Lock, I'm naked." the other bug called Jink said, before jumping into the soup as well.  
"Jink, you're a chakra feeding bug." Shino said, getting annoyed with the other bug.  
Jink looked up at his master.  
"So." Jink said simply. Shino signed.  
"You're always naked." Shino replied, "Now you and Lock get out of Kiba's or not extra chakra snacks before bed, got it."  
"Awwww." both bugs whined, "You're no fun, Master Shino, what a party pooper."  
"I heard that." Shino said, letting both bugs crawl on his finger before turning to Kiba.  
"Sorry about that Kiba, they're mostly very well behaved." Shino said, "Here you can have my ramen noodles since they practically ruined your soup."  
Shino pushed the bowl of ramen noodles toward Kiba. Kiba however didn't accept the bowl.  
"Its ok, bug brain." Kiba said half heartedly, Akamaru sometimes does stuff like that so no apologies needed, besides you need the extra food anyway, I can always just eat what mom fixes when I get home."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah go ahead, bug brain."  
"Well I could order the same for you, if you want."  
Kiba looked a bit uncertain but decide to let Shino order him another bowl. "Alright Shino, go a head."  
Once they finished their meal. Kurenai paid for the meals and they sent on their way back home. Hinata was still giggling at Shino for the bugs in the soup incident. Kiba laughed too, slapping the bug ninja on the back as they headed for home. Shino just signed as he listen to his to friends laugh at the odd antics of both Lock and Jink. His father would just love to hear about this.

THE END

A short little story that poped into my head randomly (Well actually Lock's prase and then Jink's prase poped in my head to be honest). I thought it was too funny to let go. I will try my best to finish 'What It Takes', just as soon as I get this and a short poem out of my head. Sorry about the crappy name for the two rotten bugs. I couldn't think of really good names for them.  
This story kind of poped into my head when I was looking at this funny pic. [link]  
Hope you Team Eight fans will love this short fanfic.

I do not own Naruto. I do however own Lock and Jink though. 


End file.
